


Knotting Love

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Keith, except Shiro's stupidly in love with Keith, friends helping friends through ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: It was a stupid thing to take Keith up on the offer to help him get through his rut.Shiro's fucked—literally and figuratively.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 366





	Knotting Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @lovelybiird_ over on twitter! Thank you so much and I'm glad you liked it over there.
> 
> Originally a twitter thread fic from back in March.

Shiro should feel guilt—immeasurable guilt—but at this moment, all he can feel is pure and unadulterated _joy_.

Keith smells like cinnamon and sweat, and Shiro can't stop himself from licking the junction between his ear and throat, listening to Keith whimper as he fucks into Keith's tight, wet hole. Keith's got his legs wrapped around Shiro as Shiro thrusts, harder and harder as though he's wishing he could fuck Keith into loving him.

This was just a friend-thing, an omega willing to help their best friend get through their rut. But to Shiro, who knows he should have never done this but— _fuck it feels **so** good_—all he wants is for Keith to let him fuck a baby into him, let the love that Shiro has hidden on the inside show to the world.

He's always wanted Keith—maybe it was his alpha instinct, maybe it's stupidity, but all Shiro knows is that the moment Keith had offered himself to help Shiro through his rut, he knew he couldn't say no. He's so foolish, so weak, but Keith's smile was so reassuring and warm.

And Shiro, in a word, was _so_ very fucked. 

"It's okay," Keith had promised, "I'm nowhere near my heat and... you could use a friend."

_What I want is a mate—my mate,_ Shiro thinks as he thrusts into Keith, teeth biting into his bottom lip. Keith's throat stands there, stark and bare and just _begging_ to be bitten. 

Shiro licks his lips, Keith's taste in his mouth, in his nose, in his entire essence. All he wants is to lean down and claim him, to go further, to take Keith as _his_ but—

No. 

He can't mark Keith; that's not his place. H e's not Keith's mate.

It's not his place. 

He _can't_.

But when he looks down at Keith's fluttering lashes, at his sweaty throat, at his blue eyes rolling into the back of his head as Keith whines out "Shiro—fuck, Shiro. Please— _please_ ," it's hard to stop himself. It's so hard, because Keith's his, he's always been his, and—

Keith wraps his arms around Shiro's neck, pulling him down. His mouth salivates and he can _smell_ Keith. Fuck, it's everywhere and anywhere.

"Baby," Shiro groans, trying to pull his head away. He can't be this close, he should get off Keith before he does something, but he can feel his knot coming and there's no fucking time. "I—you gotta lemme go. I can't—"

Shiro manages to pull his head away just long enough to look into Keith's eyes.

"No." Keith's words are firm, his hands and thighs even firmer. "Come Shiro, come in me. Knot me. Bite me—"

Shiro stifles a cry as he bites down on his lip. He can feel the blood, feel all of the passion and fear and unadulterated _love_ bubbling forth, and he just... he just... can't. It's too much. He can't mark Keith, because Keith doesn't love him, not like Shiro loves Keith. 

But then—

"I—I love you, idiot."

Keith's words rip a hole somewhere deep in Shiro. He looks into those eyes and he prays Keith is telling the truth as he lets out a hoarse cry as he bucks up into Keith, cock jerking and knot swelling and he's coming and—

Keith loves him.

He bites down on Keith's neck as he empties himself, praying to any God that is listening that he hasn't made the worst mistake of his life.


End file.
